Babysitters & Lawyers
by irishgirl9
Summary: Flasback with Wee!chesters. What will John do when when Sammy's hurt? Who will pay for hurting the youngest Winchester?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Sam, Dean, John & Supernatural belong to Eric Kripke. The rest are figments of my imagination.

**A/N:** In this story Sam is 8 and Dean is 12. They live in a nice condo complex in Fort Riley, Kansas.

* * *

John and Dean were heading out on Saturday for a hunt. It was a spirit haunting the house of an old Marine buddy. Sam was being left with a babysitter and he didn't like it. Not one bit!

"Why can't I go. I hate staying with Mrs. Farkas. All she ever does is pinch my cheeks and tell me how cute I am. Plus she never lets me watch cartoons. She says tv rots your brain. Please let me go with you, please," begged Sammy.

"Sammy, I'm sorry but you're not old enough to go hunting," said John.

"If I have to stay here can't it be with somebody other than Mrs. Farkas. Dean's right, she is older than dirt," said Sammy with a scowl.

"Young man, I don't want to hear that kind of talk from you. But Mrs. Farkas can't watch you because she out of town visiting her daughter who just had a baby. Molly from next door to is coming over," said John.

"Yeah," shouted Sammy. He loved Molly, she was the coolest.

Molly Wadsworth was the Winchester's 16-year-old neighbor. She was a pretty blonde girl with hazel eyes, who stood 5'6. She was always nice to the boys. Sam adored her and Dean had a slight crush on her. If Molly was babysitting him, Sam didn't mind being left behind.

Sam couldn't keep the grin off his face as he ran to tell Dean about Molly. He's gonna be so jealous. A whole day with Molly. I can't wait thought Sam.

_Two Days Later_

John and Dean were all set for their trip. John was giving Sam a few last minute instructions.

"Now Sammy, I want you to behave for Molly. You do what she says. I don't want to hear that you gave her any trouble," said John. He knew Sammy was a good kid and wouldn't misbehave, but he said it anyway.

"Yes Daddy. Can I watch cartoons today?," asked Sammy.

"Sure. Watch as many as you want," replied John as he reached down and ruffled his youngest's hair.

Just then there was a knock at the door. It was Molly. Sammy had a huge grin on his face when she walked through the door. She was wearing a pair blue jeans and a white t-shirt that said San Diego on the front.

"Hi Sammy," she said with a smile.

Suddenly Dean felt a little jealous of Sam for a change. He wouldn't mind spending the day with Molly instead of hunting. John seemed to read Dean's mind and said that they had better get going. They said their goodbyes and left.

Walking out to the Impala they saw a flashy red Mustang pull into the park lot. A young man about 19 years old got out. Dean shot him a disgusted look.

"Do you know him?" asked John noticing the look his son gave the guy.

"Not really. I think his name's Kenny Miller. He hangs around the junior high a lot," replied Dean.

John began to wonder what a boy his age was doing hanging around kids that young.

"Why is he there?" asked John.

"He sells drugs. Mostly pot and some other stuff. At least that's what my friend Steve says. His sister used to date Kenny," said Dean.

"You haven't smoked pot have you?" asked John.

"No. I would never do that Dad. That's stuff is stupid. Steve's sister used to smoke pot, before she moved on to other stuff. Now Steve has to spend almost every Saturday visiting her in rehab. He hates it," said Dean.

John smiled to himself. I've got two great children he thought. He knew they might occasionally give him grief, but he didn't have worries like some other parents.

oooooOOOOooooo

Sam and Molly were sitting on the sofa watching Sam's favorite show, Thundercats, when there was a knock at the door. Molly got up and went to the door. She opened up and there stood Kenny Miller. He was 6'2, with short, brown hair and big muscles. He had eyes so dark they almost looked black. He was wearing jeans and a tight balck t-shirt.

"Hey baby," said Kenny leaning in to kiss Molly.

"Kenny!" She squealed throwing her arms around him.

Finally, noticing Sam in the room, Kenny glared at him. He yelled at Sammy to scram.

"Kenny calm down. Sammy, sweetie, could you go play in your room for a little while?" said Molly smiling down at Sammy.

Sammy knew right away that he didn't like Kenny. He wondered what Molly could see in a jerk like him. Remembering what his dad said about obeying Molly, Sammy left and went to his room. He slammed his door shut as hard as he could.

ooooooOOOOooooo

Sammy was sitting in his room bored and more than a little pissed. Who did that guy Kenny think he was to come into Sammy's house and begin ordering him around? He was ruining Sammy's day with Molly. He decided that he would march out there and tell them he was going to watch cartoons. Sammy had no idea what they were doing out there, but he didn't care.

Molly and Kenny were sitting on the sofa. Kenny was leaning over the coffee table where he had his marijuana laid out. He was busy putting it into plastic sandwhich bags.

"Kenny I don't think it's a good idea to have that stuff out. I mean Sammy could walk out here and see it," said a worried Molly.

"Relax Mol. I think I can handle an eight-year-old. Besides maybe he'd like to try a little." Kenny laughed as he said that.

"I don't think so. His dad would freak if he knew you had this stuff here. Now come, Kenny, put that stuff away," said Molly nervously.

Just then Sam stood in the doorway. He cleared his throat to announce his presence. At the sound, Molly and Kenny turned in his direction.

"I want to watch tv. My dad said I could watch as much cartoons as I wanted," said Sammy firmly.

He started walking towards to tv when Kenny stood up and blocked his way.

"If you know what's good for you I suggest get back in your room kid," said Kenny glaring down at Sammy.

"It's my house. I can do what I want," said an angry Sammy.

He didn't like this guy coming into his home and bossing him around. He was trying to push past Kenny when he noticed the pot on the table. He gasped when he saw it. Sammy knew what it was from an anti-drug program a school.

"Hey, what are you doing with that stuff?" he yelled.

"Sammy, sweetie it's okay. Why don't you just go back into your room? Kenny will be leaving soon, then you can come out and watch cartoons. Okay?" said Molly sweetly.

"My dad's not going to like this," growled Sammy.

"Your dad's not going to find out, because if he does you're gonna be in big trouble," growled Kenny.

"When my Dad gets back, you're going to be the one in trouble," yelled Sammy.

"Listen you little brat, you'd better shut up, right now," hissed Kenny

He grabbed Sammy by the collar of his shirt and lifted him up. Sammy, while struggling to get free from Kenny, started kicking him. He kicked as hard as he could.

"You little bastard!" shouted Kenny.

In an attempt to diffuse the situation Molly walked over and put her arm on Kenny's arm.

"Sammy, sweetie, calm down. Kenny's not going to hurt you. I won't let him. Kenny put him down," said Molly gently.

"Stay out of this Molly," growled Kenny pushing her away. She fell backwards to the floor.

Trying to get free of Kenny's grasp, Sammy bit down on his arm. Something snapped in Kenny as he yelped out in pain. He pulled his arm back and punch Sammy in the stomach as hard as he could, then punched him gain. Sammy started to scream. Kenny kept on punching him as hard as he could. Sammy kept screaming in pain as Kenny's fist kept connecting with his abdomen. Molly was begging Kenny to stop.

"Kenny stop it. You're really hurting him. Kenny please stop," pleaded Molly.

Finally when Sammy was beginning to wonder how much more he could take Kenny stopped hitting him. He threw Sammy to the floor and looked over at Molly.

"We gotta get out here now Mol," said Kenny going over to the coffee table and grabbing up his stash.

Molly stood there in shock. She couldn't believe what she had just witnessed. Her boyfriend had just beat up a little kid. She thought she was going to be sick. Kenny grabbed her arm and started pulling her towards to door.

"Kenny, we can't leave Sammy like that. We have to help him," cried Molly.

"We gotta leave now. I ain't going to jail because of that little brat," said Kenny as he pulled Molly out of the condo.

Sammy was lying on the floor curled up in a ball. Waves of massive pain were rushing over him and every breath he took hurt. He was angry at Molly. She said she wouldn't let Kenny hurt him, but he did. He tried to get up, but found it impossible to move. He just lay there waiting. He hoped his dad and Dean would be back soon.

oooooOOOOooooo

John and Dean had finished their hunt successfully and were headed home. Dean was going over all the details again. He loved hunting and couldn't wait to get back home and tell Sammy all about it.

"Dean could you lower you enthusiasm a little bit. I have a hard enough time leaving him home as it is." sighed John

"Dad, if Molly babysits him from now on instead of Mrs. Farkas, I don't think Sammy would care if we went hunting every day of the week," Dean replied.

"So, you think Sammy's in love with Molly?" asked John with a smile. He knew full well that Dean had a crush on the girl.

_More to Come_

Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you thought. Reviews are always appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

John pulled the Impala into the parking lot. He was glad to finally be home. He was tired and would have liked nothing more than to have a nice shower and head to bed, but he had told Dean he would take them out to dinner.

"Dad, can Molly come with us to get pizza?" asked Dean.

"Sure, if she wants to." The more the merrier thought John.

As they were walking up to the front door John thought is was odd that there were no light on inside the condo. Something didn't seem right to the hunter. He went to unlock the front door, but it already was. Something's wrong here his brain screamed. Motioning for Dean to stay back, he pulled out his gun and opened the door slowly. Then he turned on the lights.

The eldest Winchester wasn't prepared for the sight that greeted him. Sammy lay on the floor motionless. Oh my god thought John rushing to his son's side. He gently took Sammy in to his arms. Dean was right next to them with a look of fear drawn across his face.

"Daddy," groaned Sammy weakly.

"I'm here Sammy, I'm here," said John wrapping his arms tighter around his baby boy.

Sammy screamed in pain when John tightened his hold.

"What's wrong Sammy? Where does it hurt?" a concerned John asked.

Sammy pointed to his stomach, unable to speak. John lifted up the front of Sammy's shirt to reveal a mass of dark bruises stretching across the boy's stomach. John suddenly felt like he was going to be sick. Someone had hurt his child. He could feel his anger rise, but John knew he had to remain calm for his son's sake.

"Who did this to you?" asked a now furious John.

"Molly said she wouldn't let him hurt me but she did," cried Sammy.

"Who?" prodded John.

"Where's Molly?" asked a worried Dean.

Sammy began to sob. John tried to get him to explain what happened, but this only made Sammy cried harder. When I find the bastard that did this, he'll wish he had never been born thought John.

John knew he needed to get Sammy to the hospital. Gathering up his youngest he rushed him to the car, with Dean following. He put Sammy in the back seat with Dean and drove to the hospital. John winced when Sammy cried out in pain when the seatbelt was put on him. John kept glancing in the mirror to look at Sammy. Dean held his little brother's hand the whole way there and tried his best to comfort him.

oooooOOOOooooo

When they got to the hospital John got Sammy out of the backseat and carried him into the ER. Dean was close behind. He walked over to the receptionist.

"My son's been hurt. He needs help," cried John.

Taking one look at the little boy in John's arms, the receptionist immediately called over a doctor.

"I'm Dr. Bombay. Can you tell me what happened?" asked Dr. Bombay. He was compassionate doctor in his mid-thirties with short sandy blond hair and green eyes. His patients always came first with him.

"I came home and found Sammy lying on the floor in pain. His stomach is all bruised up. I don't know what happened. Sammy hasn't been able to tell me what happened," said John his voice wavering slightly.

"What about your other son, does he know?" asked Dr. Bombay motioning towards Dean.

"He was with me. Sammy was with a babysitter. She's disappeared." Anger was slowly creeping into John voice as he spoke.

Dr. Bombay had Sammy put in a gurney and whisked him away to be examined. John and Dean wanted to go with him, but the doctor wouldn't allow it. He wasn't so sure he bought John's story and he wanted to talk to Sammy alone to find out what happened. Many times he had seen so-called concerned parents bring in their children with injuries they had inflicted on them. They lied and said it was an accident or said somebody else did it. He hoped that wasn't the case this time, but he didn't want to take any chances. He told the receptionist to call the police.

"Dad, we're going to get whoever hurt Sammy and make them pay right?" asked an angry Dean as he clenched and unclenched his hands.

John didn't have time to answer Dean because two police officers had arrived to speak with him. They introduced themselves as officers Gannon and Street. Since this case didn't seem to involve anything supernatural, John had used his real name.

"Mr. Winchester, can you please tell us what happened," asked Officer Gannon.

John explained again what happened and how they found Sammy. He told them that Sammy had been left in the care of a babysitter.

"This girl Molly, her last name wouldn't be Wadsworth would it?" asked Officer Street.

"Yes, why do you ask?" John wanted to know.

"Her parents reported her missing. They got worried when she didn't come home when she said she would and called us," said Street

Just then the doctor came back. He was finished his examination. He was relieved to find out his suspicions had been wrong. Sammy was adamant that his dad had not hurt him. He said it was a guy named Kenny. John grew anxious when he saw the doctor.

"How is he? How's Sammy?" asked the worried father.

"Your son has extensive bruising on his abdomen. Fortunately there were no broken ribs. I would like to keep him over night to monitor for internal bleeding. Right now, he is being sent up to have an MRI of his abdomen. When he is done I will have a nurse take you up see him," said Dr. Bombay.

"Oh my god, internal bleeding?" said John. He knew that internal bleeding was not good.

"It's just a precaution. I'll know more after I have the results of the MRI," said Dr. Bombay.

"Doctor did he say who did this to him?" asked Street.

"Kenny, he said his name was Kenny," answered Dr. Bombay.

"Kenny. Mr. Wadsworth said his daughter dates a Kenny Miller," said Street.

Kenny Miller, that's the kid Dean was telling him about. That bastard hurt my baby boy thought John. When I get a hold of him. He let that thought trail off.

"We saw Kenny in the parking lot this morning when left. Didn't we Dad?" Dean was formulating methods of torture for Kenny in his mind.

"We'll go see if we can pick Kenny up for questioning. We may need Sam to pick him out of a line up," said Street.

"Okay," said John. If he found that bastard first there wouldn't be a need for a lineup.

Officer Gannon could tell by the look on John's face that he was thinking about taking revenge on Kenny Miller. He knew from past experience that would that wouldn't be a good idea. John wouldn't be able to help his son get better if he was in jail.

"Mr. Winchester, I know you want Kenny to pay for hurting your son, but you need to let us handle this," said Gannon sympathetically.

Just then the nurse appeared and said that Sammy was settled in his room and they could go see him. John and Dean followed her, both anxious to see Sammy.

"Daddy, Dean," cried Sammy when they walked in the door.

Sammy was so glad to see them. He didn't like all those test they made him take. He didn't like that machine they put him in for the MRI. He had to lay there perfectly still for twenty minutes. He felt scared and alone trapped in there.

"Daddy, don't leave me," pleaded Sammy.

"I'm not going anywhere," replied John. He felt tears in the corners of his eyes. He hated seeing his son like this.

John pulled a chair up to Sammy's bed and sat down. He took Sammy's hand in his. It was so tiny compared to his much larger hand. Dean sat on the other side of the bed. He needed to be near Sammy as well.

Sammy was tired but was afraid to go to sleep. He was afraid that Kenny would come and hurt him again. He was afraid that Kenny might try to hurt Dean or his dad. My daddy's a marine he thought. Kenny wouldn't be able to hurt a marine would he.

"Daddy tell me a story. Tell me the mud story," said Sammy trying to put off going to sleep.

Sammy loved hearing stories about John's days in the marines, especially the one where John fell into a big muddy hole during basic training. He had to wear those muddy clothes for three days straight. The mud story always made Sammy laugh.

"Well, it was my third week in basic training. We were going on a long three day march and the only clothes we were allowed to bring were the ones we had on," began John.

By the time John finished the story both Sam and Dean were asleep. John picked up Dean and tucked him into the empty bed next to Sammy's. Dr. Bombay came and spoke to John. The MRI showed no signs of internal bleeding, but they wanted him to stay the night to be on the safe side. John was extremely relieved to hear this. After the doctor left, John resumed his position at Sammy's side. He stayed there all night long.

oooooOOOOooooo

John woke up the next morning feeling a little stiff from sleeping in the chair. Standing up to stretch, he looked down at Sammy. He looks so peaceful when he's sleeping thought John. His mind turned to the events of yesterday. Sammy was in the hospital because some scumbag used him as a punching bag. John wanted to hunt that bastard down and kill him. Sammy started to stir in bed. He was beginning to wake up.

"Good morning sleepyhead," said John smiling down at his youngest.

"Daddy," said a groggy Sammy.

"How are you feeling?" asked John.

"My tummy hurts," said Sammy.

"Sammy, can you tell me what happened yesterday?" asked John. He wasn't sure he wanted to know, but he felt he needed to know what his son went through in order to help him heal.

Sammy was crying by the time he finished tell his dad what had happened. Being as gentle as he could, John picked up Sammy and held him in his arms. He held his son as he sobbed. When I find this bastard thought John, he'll pay for hurting Sammy. He hadn't noticed that Dean had woken up and had heard every word of what Sammy said.

Dr. Bombay came to check on Sammy one last time before signing his release papers. He instructed John that Sammy was going need bed rest for the next couple of days.

Officer Gannon showed up to tell them that Kenny Miller was in custody and they needed Sammy for a line up. John wasn't so sure that Sammy was up to it. Once Officer Gannon told them that they couldn't hold Kenny for much longer, John relented.

More to Come


	3. Chapter 3

Once John, Sammy and Dean arrived at the police station, they were introduced to the lawyer who would be prosecuting Kenny's case. His name was Mitchell Stone. He was in his early forties wuth dark brown hair and blue eyes. He stood about 6'3.

"Hi Sammy, my name's Mitchell Stone, but you can call me Mitch. I am going to be the lawyer prosecuting Kenny Miller," said Mitch. He couldn't help but notice Sammy wince when he said Kenny's name.

Mitchell Stone didn't believe in talking down to children. Just because they were young didn't mean they didn't count or didn't understand what was going on around them. He could tell that Sammy was scared at the thought of seeing Kenny again.

"Sammy, you're here to pick the person who hurt you out of a line up. Now you will be able see them, but they can't see you. This is one sided glass you can see through it, but they can't see you," said Mitch.

Mitch gave the okay and five young men walked into the lineup box. The each held up a card with a number on it. Kenny was holding up the number four.

"Sammy, if you recognize someone tell me their number," prompted Mitch.

Sammy eyes had widened in fear when he saw Kenny. He remembered what Mitch told him. He can't see me. Sammy kept repeating that thought over and over in his head.

"Number four. It's Kenny," Sammy said softly.

"Are you sure," asked Mitch.

"Yes," said Sammy. He was starting to shake a little. Sammy knew Kenny couldn't see him, but he was getting upset just being in the same building as him.

"Can I take Sammy home now?" asked John. He knew that Sammy needed to be at home resting.

"Sure. Sammy you did really well today," said Mitch looking Sammy right in the eye.

Sammy went and joined Dean who had been waiting outside. Dean was staring at a pair of handcuffs lying on a desk. He was pretty sure that he could pick the lock on them if he had paperclip.

"How did it go Sammy?" asked Dean. He was really worried about Sammy. After hearing what Kenny had done to his brother he had wanted to kill Kenny himself.

Sammy didn't say anything. He just wanted to get out of there as soon as possible. His stomach was starting to hurt again and he didn't think that he could stand up much longer. John stayed behind to talk to Mitch.

"So, is that all you need from Sammy?" asked John. He just wanted all of this to be over for his son.

"If Kenny decides to plead not guilty, there will be a trial. We'll need Sammy to testify. Kenny's arraignment is this afternoon. I'll know then whether or not there's going to be a trial," said Mitch.

"I don't think Sammy will like that," sighed John.

oooooOOOOooooo

Mitch said that he would call as soon as he knew anything. John and the boys left and headed home. Sammy fell asleep in the car on the ride home. When they reached the complex, John parked the car. He picked Sammy up and carried him in the house. It was the first time Sammy had been home since he was attacked.

Sammy started to wake up as they entered their home. When he realized where he was he got frightened and started crying again. John carried him into his bedroom. He sat on Sammy's bed and held him as he cried himself to sleep.

After Sam was asleep John went out and sat on the sofa. He rubbed his hand over his face. He was frustrated. He didn't know how to help his son when Sammy didn't feel safe in his own home. John was still trying to figure that one out when Dean emerged from the kitchen carrying a plate with three sandwiches on it.

"I made us something to eat. Do you think Sammy's hungry?" asked Dean.

"Sammy's sleeping. Right now he really needs his rest. Today took a lot out of him," said John.

"Dad, we're going to make Kenny pay to what he did to Sammy, right? He can't hurt Sammy like that and get away with it. We have to do something," growled Dean.

"Dean right now we have to let the police and the prosecutor handle this one," said John. He couldn't believe the words that just came out of his mouth. He wanted to hurt that bastard Kenny, but he knew that right now Sammy needed him. His only focus right now needed to be his son and he couldn't do that if he was in jail for killing Kenny.

"But Dad, he hurt Sammy. He can't get away with that," cried Dean.

John was bout to say something, but the sound of the phone ringing stopped him. He picked it up. It was Mitchell Stone.

"John, I'm sorry to bother you, but Kenny Miller pled not guilty at his arraignment. It looks like this is going to go to trial after all. I know it's going to be tough on Sammy, but his testimony will be very important," said Mitch.

John was beginning to think that maybe he should take care of Kenny on his own after all. Sammy's too young to handle a trial and having to testify thought a worried John.

Mitchell knew that John might say no. He was probably afraid of the toll a trial could take on his son.

"John, I know that a trial will be a lot for Sammy to handle, but if we want to make sure that Kenny is put away for a long, we will need Sammy's testimony," said Mitch.

"What about Molly? She was there. Can't she testify?" asked John.

"Her parents have sent her away to her aunt's. They're refusing to let her testify. Look John I can't even begin to imagine how you must have felt coming home and seeing your son like that, but I know you must want Kenny to pay for what he did. I want him in jail where he can't hurt anyone else again. If I could do this without Sammy's testimony I would," replied Mitch.

"He's been through so much, I'm just afraid that a trial might be too much for him," said John.

"Look, how about you Sammy and me get together tomorrow. We can just talk," offered Mitch.

"Make it Tuesday. Sammy really needs the rest," said John.

"Okay, Tuesday it is," agreed Mitch.

John hung up the phone and went to go check on Sammy. Dean was already in the room keeping watch over his brother as he slept. John told him to go start on his homework because he had school the next day. Dean didn't want to leave his brother's side, but John insisted. He told Dean that he would stay with Sammy.

oooooOOOOooooo

Two days later John and Sammy were sitting inside Mitchell Stone's office. Dean had wanted to come, but John didn't want him to miss school.

"Sammy, I'm sure your dad has told you why you're here. Now do you know what a trial is?" said Mitch.

Sammy shook his head. Mitch went on to explain the ins and outs of a trial to him. He explained what it meant to testify. He explained how Kenny's lawyer would get to ask him questions too. Sammy listened to every word that Mitch said. He was a little scared by the whole thing, but he was also fascinated by it as well. He liked Mitch because he did not talk down to him like some adults do to children.

"If I tell what happened to me will Kenny go to jail?" asked Sammy.

"If the jury convicts him he will. Your testimony will help see that he is convicted," answered Mitch.

John had been silent for most of the meeting. He knew that he needed to let Sammy ask his questions. He was still unsure about letting Sammy testify, but if it would help his son he'd allow it.

"I want to do it," stated Sammy.

"Are you sure Sammy?" asked John.

"Yes," replied Sammy.

oooooOOOOooooo

The trial wasn't scheduled to start for another week. Sammy had stayed home from school resting. Dean brought home his schoolwork for him. John was trying to help Sammy with it. It had been a long time since John had done long division. Now he remembered why he used to hate it so much.

John and Sammy went to go pick Dean up from school. He had stayed late to work on a social studies project with some classmates. John parked the Impala and looked at his watch. They were a few minutes early. Sammy, sitting in the backseat, was telling John all about an episode of Scooby Doo he had watched earlier.

"It wasn't really a werewolf Daddy. It was the old caretaker in a costume. You should have seen how scared Shaggy and Scooby were," said Sammy laughing. I bet Daddy didn't get that scared when he hunted that werewolf last year Sammy thought.

Sammy's laughter was music to John's ears. He had been afraid that he wouldn't hear his son laugh like that again.

Sammy suddenly went quiet. John turned around to look at his son. Sammy's eyes were wide with fear and he had started rocking back and forth slightly. John looked out the window to see what had scared Sammy. What he saw made his blood boil. Standing with a group of kids near the playground was Kenny. Apparently he had made bail.

"Sammy, it's okay," said John reaching over to seat to put his hand on Sammy's shoulder.

"Daddy, don't let him get me," whispered Sammy.

"It's okay, I won't let him near you," said John soothingly.

Just then Dean walked out of school. He said goodbye to his friend Steve and ran over to the Impala. He pulled open to door and climbed in the front seat. He immediately noticed that something was wrong with Sammy.

"Dad what's wrong with Sammy?" asked a worried Dean.

"Kenny's here," growled an angry John.

Dean looked out the window and saw Kenny walking over to where Steve was waiting for the late bus. Kenny had went over to Steve and started hassling him. Steve was trying to ignore him, but Kenny wouldn't let up.

"Dad can we give Steve a ride home?" asked Dean.

"Absolutely," said John. He too had noticed Kenny bothering the boy and didn't think it was safe for him to wait by himself for the bus.

John drove the Impala over to where Steve was waiting. Dean rolled down his window and stuck his head out.

"Hey Steve, my dad can give you a ride home if you want," said Dean.

A grateful Steve hopped in the car. He was relieved to be away from Kenny.

"Thanks Mr. Winchester," said Steve.

"No problem," replied John.

As they pulled away Kenny saw Sammy sitting in the backseat. He fixed Sammy with his nastiest glare. Sammy whimpered a little and slid down in his seat.

"So what was Kenny saying to you?" asked Dean.

"He kept talking about my sister Tracey, like saying how he can't wait to see her when she gets back. Thanks to him she's not coming back. My parents are sending her to live with our grandparents in New Jersey when she finishes rehab," Steve sadly spoke.

"Your sister dated Kenny, didn't she?" asked John.

"Yeah she dated Kenny for awhile. He dumped her after she overdosed on speed and had to have her stomach pumped. Now she's in rehab," said Steve bitterly.

oooooOOOOooooo

After dropping Steve off the Winchester's returned home. Sammy was still pretty shaken up after having seen Kenny at the school. John got Sammy settled on the sofa watching cartoons. Normally he would have made Dean do his homework, but he let him keep Sammy company, watching tv. John had a phone call to make and he didn't want Sammy to be alone.

John was furious that Kenny was out on bail and able to go wherever he pleased. John decided to call Mitch and let him know where Kenny was hanging out.

"Hey, Mitch. It's John Winchester. I just wanted to let you know that when I picked Dean up from school today, Kenny Miller was there. He was hanging around a bunch of kids. Then he started hassling one of Dean's friends. He saw Sammy in the car with me," said John.

"How is Sammy?" asked a concerned Mitch.

"He's pretty shook up. I'm going to have a hard time getting him to sleep tonight," sighed John.

"Would it be alright if I came over and talked to him?" asked Mitch.

"Sure," said John. He wasn't sure how Mitch could help his son, but he was willing to let the man try.

A little while later there was a knock at the door. Dean asked who it was and checked through the peephole before letting Mitch into the condo. His dad had said that Mitch was coming over, but Dean was still being cautious.

"Hi Dean. Hi Sam," said Mitch.

Dean went to go let his dad know that Mitch was there.

"Hi Mitch. What are you doing here?" asked Sammy.

"I'm here to see you. Your Dad told me that you saw Kenny today," said Mitch.

Sammy flinched when he heard Kenny's name, but he didn't say anything. Mitch continued.

"It's okay if you were scared. After what happened to you it's normal," said Mitch.

"Do you ever get scared?" asked Sammy.

"Yes, I do," answered Mitch.

"You get scared," said Sammy incredulously. He couldn't believe that somebody who put bad guys in jail for a living could get scared.

"The first person I ever prosecuted was this guy Vince Parker. He had robbed a gas station and shot the attendant in the leg. When I had to make my opening statement I was scared out of mind. What if I messed up, what if he got off? I felt like I wouldn't be able to look the victim in the eye. But you know what, even though I was scared I did my job anyway. I won my first case and Vince was sent to jail. I still get a little scared before every case," said Mitch truthfully.

"You do?" Sammy still couldn't believe someone like Mitch got ever got scared.

"Yeah I do, but if I let that fear rule me I'd never be able to do my job," said Mitch.

"I'm scared too, but I'm going to testify against Kenny," said Sammy. I'm going to be brave like Mitch, my daddy and Dean thought Sammy.

"If you ever need to talk Sammy, just give me a call," said Mitch.

John had been standing the kitchen listening to the conversation the whole. He hadn't wanted to interrupt. He walked out into the living room.

"Sammy, buddy it's almost bedtime. Go put brush your teeth and put your pj's on," said John.

"Okay Daddy. Goodnight Mitch," said Sammy as he headed towards his bedroom.

"Goodnight Sammy," said Mitch.

"Thanks, Mitch. Thanks for talking to Sammy," said John.

"I hope I was able to help," said Mitch as he was leaving.

John headed towards Sammy's room to tuck him in. He was sitting on his bed talking to Dean. John told Dean to go finish his homework.

"Okay, kiddo it's time for bed," said John smiling down at his youngest.

"Daddy, will you read me a story?" asked Sammy holding out _Curious George Rides a bike_.

"Sure thing," said John taking the book from Sammy.

By the time Curious George rode his bike in the big circus finale Sammy was asleep. John leaned in and kissed Sammy on the forehead, before pulling up the blanket and heading out of the room.

_More to Come_


	4. Chapter 4

It was the night before the trial and Sammy was nervous. He was scared about having to face Kenny in court. Dean was trying his best to keep Sammy calm.

"Sammy, don't worry about tomorrow. Dad and I will be there," said Dean. John was letting Dean miss school to be at the trial to support Sammy.

"I know Dean," said Sammy with a yawn.

Just then John came in the room to say goodnight to the boys.

Okay, Sammy, Dean it's time to go to sleep," said John

"Goodnight Daddy," said Sammy reaching up for a hug.

John hugged him and kissed the top of his head before turning to Dean and hugging him.

"Goodnight Dad," said Dean.

John turned off the light and exited the room.

oooooOOOOooooo

The next day the Winchesters left for the courthouse early. Mitch wanted to meet with Sammy one last time to go over his testimony. When they arrived they were escorted to a private meeting room.

When they reached the meeting room they found Molly Wadsworth sitting on a bench next to the door. Her parents let her return so she could also testify against Kenny. Molly knew it was the right thing to do. When she saw Sammy she stood up.

"Sammy," cried Molly as she tried to hug him.

Sammy backed away from her. He was still angry with her and did not want her to touch him. John put his hand on Sammy's shoulder.

"Oh Sammy I'm so sorry," cried Molly.

"You said you wouldn't let him hurt me. You lied," yelled Sammy angrily.

Dean put his arms around Sammy protectively. It was his way of saying I'm here for you Sammy and I won't let her hurt you.

"Haven't you done enough already? Leave Sammy alone!" Dean glared at Molly.

Mitch could feel the tension when he arrived. He had only found out the day before that Molly wanted to testify. He had spent the day drawing up a motion to allow her to testify with such short notice because he knew that the defense attorney might try to prevent her from testifying. With all this going on he didn't get a chance to the let Sammy know that she would be at the trial. He was now wishing he had.

Mitch ushered the Winchesters into the meeting room. He explained why Molly was there and apologized for not informing them ahead of time. They went over Sammy's testimony one more time. Mitch warned Sammy that Kenny's attorney would try to trip him up on the stand.

"Sammy he's going to say things that aren't true or nice. Just stay calm and try not to let what he says upset you, okay?" said Mitch with a nod.

"Okay," replied Sammy.

The bailiff appeared and told them it was time for the trial to start. They all walked out of the room together and headed into the courtroom.

"Sammy, I want you to know how proud I am of you," said John as he hugged his youngest.

After the Judge entered the room and took his seat on the bench, Mitch stood up to make his opening statement. He told the jury about how a young boy was brutally attacked in his own home by an adult.

"That young boy Samuel Winchester is here today to face his attacker and tell us what happened to him. The person who hurt him is here in the courtroom sitting at the defense table," said Mitch pointing directly at Kenny.

The defense attorney, a short, overweight, balding man named George Littleton, stood up and made his opening statement. He said a bunch of crap about how the police were trying to frame an innocent man. Dean glared at him the whole time he spoke. If looks could kill he would have burst into flames from the heat of Dean's stare alone.

Sammy was the first witness called to testify. After he was sworn in, Mitch asked him to tell the jury what happened. Sammy told them everything that had happened to him. This time when he finished his story he was near tears, but didn't cry.

"Sammy, do you see the person who hurt you in this courtroom today?" asked Mitch.

"Yes, he did it," replied Sammy pointing at Kenny.

"Let the record reflect that the witness has identified the defendant Kenneth Miller," said Mitch.

"So noted," said the judge.

"Thank you Sammy. No further questions you honor," said Mitch before he sat down.

The Defense attorney walked over and stood in front of Sammy.

"Hi Sammy. I just have a few questions to ask you. Do you get along well with your dad?" asked George.

"Yes," replied Sammy.

"Does your dad ever get mad at you or yell at you?" asked George.

"Sometimes, he gets mad when I forget to put my toys away," answered Sammy.

"Has your dad ever hit you?" asked George.

"My Daddy has never hit me! He loves me!" responded Sammy angrily.

Dean nearly jumped out of his seat when he heard the question. John put his hand on Dean's arm. He didn't like it anymore than Dean, but he knew that they could get thrown out of the courtroom if they started yelling.

"Has your brother ever hit you?" asked George.

It took all of John's inner strength not to deck the guy right then and there. He figured that the defense attorney might try and blame him for Sammy's injuries, but he never thought that the bastard would accuse Dean. John's hands were clenched into tight fists.

"No. Dean takes care of me. He would never hurt me!" said Sammy with a glare. How dare this man say something like that about Dean.

George tried several more times to trip up Sammy. The young Winchester was adamant that the only one who had hurt him was Kenny. You could see the look of disgust on the jurors' face ask they watched George question Sammy. They did not like watching the attorney harass a young child.

After Sammy finished testifying he went and sat down next to his dad and Dean. John put his arm around Sammy.

"You did real well up there Sammy," whispered John.

Molly was up next. Her testimony collaborated with Sammy's. George tried to trip her up as well, but was unsuccessful. The prosecution called Dr. Bombay to testify as to the extent of Sammy's injuries. After that the prosecution rested their case.

It was now the defense's turn. Kenny was the only witness called. He lied through his teeth. He said that when he left the condo Sammy was perfectly fine.

"I don't know who hurt the kid, but it wasn't me," said Kenny in sickeningly sweet voice.

When Mitch questioned Kenny he stuck to his story. He kept saying he was innocent, but he didn't sound that convincing. You could just tell by the look on some of the jurors' faces that they weren't buying his innocent act. The defense rested their case after Kenny's testimony.

After the two attorneys gave their closing arguments the jurors retired to the jury room to begin deliberations. Mitch walked over to Sammy.

"Sammy I just wanted to tell you how brave I thought you were up there on the stand. You did really well today. I think we have an excellent chance of winning," Mitch smiled at Sammy.

"Really?" said Sammy. He was relived that the trial was almost over.

"So when will we know if we won?" asked Dean.

"When the Jury is done deliberating, they call us to come back and hear the verdict," answered Mitch.

Just then the bailiff came over and informed the prosecutor that the jury was done with their deliberations. It had only been 28 minutes. That was probably the short amount of time for a deliberation in the state's history.

The jurors shuffled back into the courtroom and resumed their seats in the jury box. Mitch stared at their faces, as they came in trying to get read on which way they voted. Everyone stood up when the judge walked in and sat when he told them to be seated.

The bailiff handed the verdict to the judge who looked at it briefly before handing back to the bailiff. He returned it to the jury foreman. The Judge told the defendant to standup. He then asked the foreman to read the verdict.

"We the jury find the defendant, Kenneth Miller, guilty of all charges," said the jury foreman.

Sammy felt an invisible wait lift from his shoulders. Kenny's going to jail he thought. John and Dean both hugged him at the same time.

"Bailiff, please take the defendant into custody. Sentencing will be tomorrow at 9 o'clock," said the judge.

Mitch walked over to Sammy and gave him a big hug.

"You did it Sammy. It was your testimony that convicted Kenny," said Mitch.

"You were pretty good too," said Sammy. He was really starting to like the whole legal process, especially since it work in his favor. It might be kind of cool to a lawyer when I grow up he thought.

John thanked Mitch for everything he did for Sammy. John was glad that he didn't follow his initial instinct and take care of Kenny himself. He was beginning to realize that this trial had been very beneficial to helping Sammy move forward after what had happened to him.

John took the boys out for pizza to celebrate. They were sitting in a booth eating a deep dish with the works.

"Daddy, how long will Kenny go to jail for?" asked Sammy.

"I don't know son. I hope for a long time. We'll find out tomorrow at the sentencing," sighed John.

"Dad, when we get home, can I call Steve and give him the good news?" asked Dean.

"Certainly, Steve and his family deserve to know that Kenny's going to jail," said John.

That night Sammy slept peacefully with the knowledge that his attacker was going to jail. He hoped that Kenny was sent to jail for a very, very, very long time.

oooooOOOOooooo

The next morning everyone was back at the courthouse for the sentencing. The bailiff asked everyone to stand as the judge entered to the courtroom. The judge began speaking after everyone was seated.

"Kenneth Miller you are hereby sentenced to a term of not less than seven years in jail and not more than fifteen years. You will not be eligible for parole until you have served at least seven years," said the Judge.

Mitch was pleased with the sentence. He knew that the judge would not have sentenced Kenny to a jail term longer than fifteen years. At least he'll be away for seven years he thought.

Kenny was not pleased with the sentence. As he was being led away by the bailiff he turned and glared at Sammy.

"I'll get you for this, you little brat. When I get out, you'll pay," shouted Kenny angrily.

Sammy wrapped his arms around his dad tightly. Molly walked over to Sammy. She crouched down until she was eye level with him.

"Sammy, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry that Kenny hurt you. I know you're angry with me and you have every right to be. I told you I wouldn't let him hurt you, but he did. I'm sorry," said Molly sincerely. She meant every word that she said.

This time when Molly put her arms out Sammy didn't back away. He let her hug him. Dean, still angry at Molly, had moved towards them. John put his hand on Dean's shoulder and held him back.

"We have to follow Sammy's lead," whispered John.

_10 Years Later_

Sam had only been away at college a couple of months when John got a call from an old friend in Fort Riley. Fred was a mechanic who had worked with John. It seems Kenny had been paroled.

"John, I just wanted to let you know that Kenny Miller's out of jail," said Fred.

"What, they paroled that bastard!" growled John.

"Unfortunately, they did. John the reason I called is that Kenny's trying to track down Sammy. He's been asking all over town if anyone knows where Sammy is," said Fred. "He's also been trying to locate Molly too. Lucky for her she's in Germany."

"Germany?" asked John.

"Yeah, she really got her act together. She's married now. Her husband's in the army and they're stationed in Germany. They have a little girl who's two. Word in the street is that Kenny said the next time he runs into her she's as good as dead. He said the same thing about Sammy. Thought you should know," said Fred.

"Thanks Fred," said John before he hung up the phone.

John sat at the table for a few minutes not sure what he was going to do. For the first time, since Sam left for school John was actually glad that he was in California because it was a long way from Kansas.

Just then door to their small apartment opened and Dean walked in. He had been at the pharmacy picking up medicine. He was nursing a nasty head cold that didn't seem to want to go away. He could tell something was off with his Dad.

"Hey, Dad what's up?" asked Dean.

"Nothing son. Did you get your medicine?" asked John.

"Yeah," answered Dean.

John said he was tired and went to bed early that night. He woke up in the middle of the night shaking. He had that nightmare again. The one he started having after Sam was attacked. He had dreamed that he was standing outside the old condo in Fort Riley. This time when he stepped into the condo and found Sam lying on the floor he couldn't get him to wake up. John knew right then and there what he had to do.

The next morning John told Dean he had to make a trip to pick up some ammo. Dean wanted to go with him, but John told him that he needed to stay home and rest. Dean tried to argue with but John was insistent. He didn't want Dean involved with what he had to do.

John had no problem finding the rundown apartment building Kenny was living. He knocked on the door loudly. Kenny opened up the door to face an angry John. He thought he was a salesman.

"Whatever you're selling, I'm not buying, said Kenny with a sneer.

"What, Kenny you don't remember me?" said John with an icy tone.

"Who the hell are you?" asked Kenny.

"I'm Sam Winchester's father," growled John.

"Yeah, well tell your son when I see him he's dead meat," said Kenny with a sneer.

John lost all of his self-control at that moment and he hit Kenny across his jaw. Kenny staggered backwards, but kept himself from falling. He swung back at John who ducked. Kenny's hand hit the wall with a loud crack. He began swearing. John hit him again. He let all of the anger he had kept bottled up flow out of him as he hit Kenny.

"He was just a little boy, you bastard. A little boy and you broke him," yelled John.

John stopped after several minutes. He wouldn't kill Kenny. He had sworn to himself after fighting in Vietnam that he would never take another human life again. He left him lying on the floor moaning and groaning.

"If you ever go near my son you won't live to regret it," growled John. "Also, stay away from Molly!"

John turned and walked out the door leaving Kenny lying on the floor in a lot of pain satisfied that he got the message. Then showing Kenny more consideration then he had shown Sam, John made an anonymous phone call to 911, telling them to send an ambulance to Kenny's apartment.

As John climbed into his truck he felt an overwhelming desire to see his youngest son. He and Sam had still not spoken since they had their big fight about Sam leaving to go to Stanford. John drove away headed for Palo Alto, California on the first of many visits to check up on Sam at college.

**_The End_**

**A/N: **I would like to send thanks out to everyone who read my story! A huge thanks goes out to everyone who took the time to write a review! You guys are awesome!


End file.
